


Witch/Doctor

by DefiantDame



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Rosemary is a witch. Ansel is a doctor. When they meet it is magic... and then he opens his mouth and war is declared between the two. Can they go from enemies to lovers?The script for the comic I drew over on webtoons for the short story comp.





	Witch/Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/witchdoctor-h/list?title_no=429754

SCENE ONE  
INT. EVENING. WEDDING.   
Guests are up and dancing to a lively jig played by a live band. Sitting at a table by themselves is Rosemary Briar and Blythe.  
Rosemary is in her late twenties, in a nice gown, with hair up and decorated in flowers. She is slumped over the table in despair, watching the dancing. A goblet is in her hand.  
Blythe sits upright, chin held high, a playful smile on her lips. She is elegant and graceful in a beautiful gown and with her hair in an intricate updo, no adornments.

ROSEMARY  
I’m sick of casting love spells.

The Bride makes eye contact with Rosemary, grins and waves. Rosemary returns it with a tight smile, raising her goblet.

ROSEMARY CONT.  
This is my twelfth wedding this month!

BLYTHE  
Rosemary Briar, are you complaining because business is going well for you or because you’re jealous of your customers finding love?

ROSEMARY  
I’m just tired of weddings and bored of the same spell-work. I want to cast spells that do… more.

Blythe smirks.

ROSEMARY  
I am not jealous, Blythe.

BLYTHE  
Whatever you say… Briar Witch

ROSEMARY  
Ugh. Don’t call me that. I am never going to get use to that title.

BLYTHE  
At least you can trade off of the name and reputation that your family has built for generations. Some of us have to start from nothing.

ROSEMARY  
You sound jealous there, Blythe.

BLYTHE  
I am.

ROSEMARY  
Mum could always adopt you and you can take over and be the next Briar Witch.

BLYTHE  
Tempting. But I’m aiming a little higher than that.

ROSEMARY  
Oh?

BLYTHE  
Yes-  
Sophie collapses into a chair at their table, red faced and gasping, and reaches for a goblet. Her gown is stained, loose hair is tangled.

BLYTHE  
Enjoying yourself, Soph? 

SOPHIE  
Yes. But I swear weddings make people go a little crazy. I was lucky to escape the dance floor at all.   
Sophie sighs.   
SOPHIE CONT.  
What are you two discussing instead of having fun?

BLYTHE  
Love spells. 

SOPHIE  
They’re so hard to cast.

Blythe and Rosemary gape at Sophie.

BLYTHE  
They’re basic. Basic spells. Any witch can do them. 

SOPHIE  
Just cause any witch can doesn’t mean everyone. 

Sophie pouts.

ROSEMARY  
Want a refresher?

SOPHIE  
Please!

BLYTHE  
This should be good. Are you going to cast a spell for your love life as a demonstration? 

ROSEMARY  
No. I’m not going to cast, only explain. 

SOPHIE  
Please demonstrate. I can never get it right. 

BLYTHE  
Yes, please. 

ROSEMARY  
No, you’re the one that needs the practice, Sophie. You’re casting.

BLYTHE  
Predictable.

ROSEMARY  
Choose a person you know wants to find love.

BLYTHE  
Why not do it for Henry and Hannah?

ROSEMARY  
Is there something between them already?

BLYTHE  
From the rumour mill, she’s interested in him, but he’s too shy to ask.

ROSEMARY  
Rumour mill is unreliable. And witches don’t try to force people to do things they do not want to do.

BLYTHE  
It might make it easier for Sophie if she has specific people to concentrate on.

ROSEMARY  
Or we don’t meddle with people without knowing if they want our help and instead cast a spell for the possibility of a love interest, whomever they might be, to come for a specific person.

BLYTHE  
…

ROSEMARY  
Well?

BLYTHE  
You’re the one teaching, we just follow.

ROSEMARY  
Sophie, we’re going to need a piece of paper and a pencil.

Sophie produces both and places them on the table and begins to follow the instructions of Rosemary.

ROSEMARY  
Write ‘Henry’ in the middle. Write ‘love’ above, below, and either side. Now write ‘partner’ seven times around, making a loop. Close your eyes and visualise Henry being happy with his new partner.

Sophie closes her eyes and tries to concentrate. She cannot and is distracted by the sounds of the rest of the wedding party. She peeks at the Bride and Groom dancing, sees Henry talking with someone else and Hannah beside him and notices John paying close attention to her.

ROSEMARY  
Concentrate.

Sophie snaps her eyes shut again and tries hard. The sounds of love and joy from the wedding party begin to change to jealousy and anger.

ROSEMARY  
What’s going on?

John throws a punch and knocks Henry back. A fight erupts as Henry’s family step up against John’s, or the Groom’s family against the Bride’s.  
Doctor Ansel Wesley, a guest, moves at the same time as Rosemary.

BRIDE  
Stop it! You’re ruining my wedding day!

Other guests move in and break up the fight. Rosemary reaches Henry at the same time as Ansel.

ROSEMARY  
Henry, can you hear me?

Ansel begins to check over him with his hands. Henry groans and peels back his eyelids. Ansel shows his hand has blood on it.

ANSEL  
Might need stitches. Help me get him upright.

Rosemary helps and holds Henry’s shoulder steady as she grabs a cloth napkin and gives it over to Ansel. Ansel inspects closer.

ANSEL  
Stitches.

He places the napkin over the wound and holds it in place.

ROSEMARY  
Sophie! I need my bag.

Sophie quickly appears with her bag. Rosemary opens it and reveals an array of organised vials and bandages and pulls out a sewing kit and some alcohol.

ANSEL  
Let me do it.

She passes the kit over and watches as he sterilizes the needle and thread with the alcohol and then the back of Henry’s head. He begins to stitch.

ROSEMARY  
You’re good at this.

ANSEL  
Thanks.

HENRY  
Wha?

ROSEMARY  
Everything is going to be alright, Henry. You’ve opened up your head.

She inspects his face.

ROSEMARY CONT.  
And you’re going to look like hell tomorrow. Let me see if I have something for the bruising.

She digs around in her bag until she discovers a jar with a cream and slathers it onto Henry’s face.

ANSEL  
What’s that?

ROSEMARY  
Arnica ointment.

ANSEL  
How do you make it?

ROSEMARY  
I can teach you, if you’d like.

ANSEL  
I’d like that.

They smile at each other.

ANSEL CONT.  
It’s possible he’s going to have a concussion.

ROSEMARY  
Concussion?

ANSEL  
Mild trauma to the brain.

ROSEMARY  
Who are you?

Ansel, looking smug.

ANSEL  
I’m doctor Ansel Wesley.

ROSEMARY  
Oh.

ANSEL  
And you are?

ROSEMARY  
Rosemary Briar. Witch.

Ansel snorts.

ANSEL  
A witch? Really?

Rosemary bristles.

ROSEMARY  
Yes.

ANSEL  
I thought you were at the very least a healer. Guess villages need someone to try and heal the sick.

ROSEMARY  
What did you just say?!

SCENE TWO  
INT. MORNING. WORKROOM.   
Rosemary is preparing her tools and ingredients for the day. She is dressed in a simple tunic and trouser, hair back and out of the way. Beside her work is a tea cup with steam curling from it. She doesn’t touch it.  
Through the side door, Hazelwood stumbles in. She is still dressed in her good gown and has bags under her eyes.

ROSEMARY  
Good morning, Mum. Just getting in?

HAZELWOOD  
No.

Rosemary hands her the tea with a smirk. Hazelwood sits on the lounge and the bears swarm around her to snuggle.

HAZELWOOD CONT.  
I found out about that doctor.

ROSEMARY  
What else is there to know? He’s a snob.

HAZELWOOD  
He’s a palace doctor.

Rosemary gasps.

HAZELWOOD CONT.  
He was attending the wedding as a guest because he went to university with the best man.

ROSEMARY  
Jarret went to study philosophy. How did he get mixed up with a doctor?

HAZELWOOD  
Unknown.

Rosemary begins to grin.

ROSEMARY  
I guess we won’t have to suffer living in this village with a man of science for long.

HAZELWOOD  
Exactly. He’ll have to return to the palace.

ROSEMARY  
And that moment can’t come soon enough!

Both nod and cackle.

SCENE THREE  
Henry’s cottage. Henry is laid in bed, wash cloth over his eyes. Rosemary doesn’t knock but enters as if it is her own home.

ROSEMARY  
Hello Henry, how are you feeling?

Henry lifts his head sharply and the cloth falls to his chest. He looks panicked.

HENRY  
What are you doing here?

ROSEMARY  
Home visit. I need to check your stiches and have a look at your bruising.

Henry lifts his hand and wards her off.

HENRY  
No. I don’t need that.

ROSEMARY  
You can’t do it yourself.

She proceeds to knock his hand away and begins to examine.

ROSEMARY CONT.  
Someone’s changed the bandage.

HENRY  
Doctor Wesley did.

ROSEMARY  
Doctor Wesley?

HENRY  
Yes.

ROSEMARY  
And you’re trusting him, someone who has no knowledge of your treatment history, over me?

HENRY  
I heard that this happened because of you.

Henry gestures to his head.

ROSEMARY  
Wait a minute-

HENRY  
You told that idiot, Sophie to curse me.

ROSEMARY  
It wasn’t a curse. 

HENRY  
It turned out to be.

Door behind Rosemary opens and Ansel walks in. Rosemary glares over her shoulder at him.

ANSEL  
Sorry to make you wait, Henry. Ah, the Briar Witch, is it?

ROSEMARY  
What are you doing to my patient?

ANSEL  
Yours?

ROSEMARY  
Yes, mine. 

ANSEL  
Do you wish to be treated by this… woman, Henry?

HENRY  
No.

ANSEL  
He isn’t your patient.

ROSEMARY   
Henry, shut up. And you-

Points her finger at Ansel

ROSEMARY  
Get out of town.

Ansel smacks her finger out of his face.

ANSEL  
Don’t bother with cursing me, I don’t believe in them. And I’m not leaving. 

ROSEMARY  
You have to. You have to get back to your job in the palace.

ANSEL  
You’ve done research on me.

ROSEMARY  
It’s the word in the village.

ANSEL  
There should be a new word then, because I’m staying. The people here need a doctor.

ROSEMARY  
Like hell they do!

HENRY  
Rosemary. Stop acting like a child, you’re giving me a headache.

Ansel directs her to the door.

ANSEL  
My patient needs quiet now.

Rosemary grits her teeth and storms out, slamming the door after herself.

SCENE FOUR  
Hazelwood is sitting by the fire knitting. Two bears are wrestling beside her. Rosemary storms in.

ROSEMARY  
That son-of-a (slam!)

She slams the door and tosses her bag onto the bench and begins to pace.

HAZELWOOD  
What’s wrong?

ROSEMARY  
That doctor from the wedding, the one who sneered at me for being a witch, he was doing a home visit for Henry. As if Henry was his patient.

HAZELWOOD  
And did you send him away?

Rosemary stops pacing.

ROSEMARY  
Henry sent me away.

Rosemary collapses onto the lounge.

HAZELWOOD  
You should’ve stood your ground. What do we need a doctor for when we have twenty witches? 

ROSEMARY  
Mother, I tried. But I can’t treat someone against their will… that’s wrong.

HAZELWOOD  
And stealing customers isn’t?

SCENE FIVE   
Montage of run ins with the doctor, Rosemary will arrive at a house and find him there already or she will be there and being politely asked to leave as he arrives. Each time he looks smug, she is mad and struggling to hold it in.  
1\. Rosemary arrives and finds him by the bedside of her patient.  
2\. Rosemary is beheld off by someone when Ansel arrives and he is shown the way through.  
3\. Other witches in town stop her to complain.  
4\. Ansel looking smug as he enters a house Rosemary is passing by.

SCENE SIX  
Blythe sits with Rosemary in the workroom, picking seeds from dried sunflowers. Rosemary is sharp and jerky and muttering angrily.

BLYTHE  
Word in the village-

ROSEMARY  
Shut up, Blythe.

BLYTHE  
What are you going to do about this doctor?

ROSEMARY  
Me?

BLYTHE  
You’re the Briar Witch.

BLYTHE  
You’re a witch, too. And he’s taking customers from you as well. Why don’t you do something?

BLYTHE  
I’m not the renowned and important Briar. You have to do something for the rest of us.

ROSEMARY  
I don’t know what. He keeps stealing customers and gloats whenever we run into each other, especially when I’m sent away and he’s asked to stay.

BLYTHE  
We could kill him.

ROSEMARY  
Make it look like an accident.

BLYTHE  
Or make him disappear completely.

ROSEMARY  
Nah, would draw too much attention. Doctor goes missing after angering the witches of a village? The palace would send people.

BLYTHE  
You’ve seriously thought about this.

ROSEMARY  
Of course. I want him out of my life immediately. 

END EPISODE ONE


End file.
